1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a buckle-fastening device of luggage, and more particularly to a device with elastic fastening function and contractible strap, which can achieve the purpose of convenient assembly and quick decoupling.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A fastening clasp is attached to conventional luggage for the quick and convenient attachment of exterior stuff. The current clasp 72 (see FIG. 9) comprises a strap sewed on the luggage 70, which can sway randomly when there is no attachment, being exposed to potential damage and looking improper.
Referring to FIGS. 10 and 11, there is the prior art buckle fastening device. The prior art device is comprised of strap clasp 80, main casing 90, prop block 94, interior base plate 95, spring 96 and base casing 97, in which the strap clasp 80 forms an L-shape insert end 81 with a bulging rim 82 on the other side. The main casing 90 has a hollow inner trough 91, on top of which there is an expanded plate 92 with a bore 93. The prop block 94 is set in the hollow inner trough 91 and fixed by the interior base plate 95. The spring 96 is located between the prop block 94 and the interior base plate 95, pushing the prop block 94 upward. The base casing 97 has an inner groove 971 to fit into the outer rim of the main casing 90. The base casing 97 has an expanded rim 972 to fit with the expanded plate 92 of the main casing 90, which can easily fit into the wallboard of the luggage 98. The insert clasp 81 enters the inner trough 91 of the main casing 90, and is blocked at the base rim of the bore 93 by the bulging rim 82. Pushed by the prop block 94, the strap clasp 80 is fixed accordingly. When detaching the strap clasp 80 from the main casing 90, only the expanded plate 92 is exposed at the surface of the luggage, therefore avoiding accidental damages.
However, if the user is not familiar with the assembly of the L-shape insert clasp 81, the end of the insert clasp 81 and the bulging rim 82 are easily blocked by the expanded plate 92 at the bore 93, making it difficult to detach the insert clasp.
Therefore, a new invention of the buckle fastening device is called for on this aspect.